Opossumpaw (SHC)
❝''No. Wh-why-why didn't she-- She had you, and O-Oak, or whoever. She took care of you, why couldn't she take care of us? Why?!❞ — ''Opossumkit to Chamomilefrost Credit to Violetstream for his descriptions! Opossumkit is a pure white tom with larger charcoal spotting, silvering front legs and dazzling amber-orange eyes. Currently, he lives in ShadowClan with his father Webstrike and three half-siblings. Because of the way he looks, he is very shy and doesn't make friends very easily. In that sense he is very much a family-guy, and always sticks next to cats he knows. He's a nervous wreck, in short, but this should wear off in time. 'Appearance' Opossumkit is a pure white tom with larger charcoal spotting, silvering front legs and dazzling amber-orange eyes. He has short fur and is quite small compared to his brother, Bumblekit. He is named for the silvery fur that spots his pelt, and his small, wiry appearance. He is much smaller than his brother, and has more of the size of Peachfuzz than Webstrike. He has dainty paws, and one of his legs is small and deformed, similar to Webstrike's deceased brother Wiltedfoot. This leg is completely useless. Heritage: Bengal(father) X Maine Coon (father) X Turkish Angora (mother) Palette: : = Head/Splotches/Back Half of Torso/Back Legs/Tail (#464646, #1A1A1A) : = Front Legs/Front Half of Torso (#FFFFFF, #E9E9E9, #D4D4D4, #C0C0C0, #A4A4A4) : = Eyes (#FE4F0E) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw Pads) (#592F35) Voice: [https://youtu.be/fDJHSpkFVPI?t=35 Noah Schnapp] Scent: A mix of blackberry leaves and marshy dirt. Gait: He hobbles and staggers around with his head lowered and his eyes on the ground in front of him. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Family Oriented * +''' '''Nerdy * ±''' '''Curious * ±''' '''Inquisitive * −''' '''Cowardly * −''' '''Anxious 'Likes' *Being around family *The outdoors *Exploring 'Dislikes' *Unfamiliar things *Mean people *Walking long distances 'Goals' ☐ To explore ShadowClan's territory ☐ To tell Wolfheart he loves him ☐ To find out more about Peachfuzz ☐ To find the tom from his memories 'Fears' *Becoming an apprentice *Having to fight someone *Wolfheart and Cottonspots' murderer/Skunkpaw's attacker 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan, ShadowClan Cats Involved: Peachfuzz, Webstrike, Wolfheart, Bumblekit, cont. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Opossumkit is born to Peachfuzz in ThunderClan with his brother Bumblekit. *Only a few days after the birth, Peachfuzz takes them to Webstrike at the peak and tells him to take them to ShadowClan as she can't take care of them. *Webstrike obeys and raises them with Wolfheart. **They don't tell either kit about Peachfuzz and their ties to ThunderClan. *He meets a she-cat named Chamomilefrost in camp. He asks if she's an adventurer and, after talking to her for a little while, she realizes that they're related, and she's his half-sister. *He asks who their mama is, and she replies vaguely, saying that she's an adventurer, too. *He meets Blackkit and hangs out with him once. *Bumblekit disappears. *He tries to ask Webstrike who his mama was and how that makes sense, but is interrupted when Flickerheart walks into the clearing, holding Wolfheart's dead body. *He, Webstrike, Hornetpaw, and Birdpaw all go out and bury him at the burial field. *He asks Chamomilefrost who his mother is, and why she's not around. She explains that she passed away the day of her apprentice ceremony, and that he and Bumblekit were born in ThunderClan, not ShadowClan. *Opossumkit becomes confused and upset by this and tries to make sense of it all, mostly why Webstrike would lie to him for so long. *Chamomilefrost lies and says that she was close to dying and that's why she gave them up. He accepts this, but still has many questions. *He tells Webstrike that he knows the truth, and he apologizes, saying that he didn't want to lose him by telling him about it. *He asks about Webstrike's family and mama, and he reveals that his mother also had three legs. This makes Opossumkit feel worried that was the reason why Webstrike had lied. *He starts having memories of a tom, and suspects that he's somehow connected to Peachfuzz. He contemplates leaving camp to try and find him. *Webstrike comes back to camp one night and tells him that Wolfheart visited him. He at first thinks he means Wolfheart is still alive, but quickly realizes that he's just in StarClan. *He promises that he'll take him, Hornetpaw, and Birdpaw to visit him soon. He is very nervous but hopeful about this. *He confesses to Chamomilefrost that he's afraid of growing up and becoming an apprentice because he can't fight, and he hates being alone. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ShadowClan= "My home!" ---- :Webstrike/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Papa! I-I don't know what I'd do without him. He's the best dad ever." :Opossumkit smiles warmly. :Chamomilefrost/Warrior/Half-sister/⦁⦁/95% ::"I love Cham! She said she'll tuh-take me on adventures." :Opossumkit bounces on his three paws. |-|ThunderClan= "M-Muh-Muh-Mama..." |-|WindClan= "Huh?" |-|RiverClan= "Wh-What?" |-|SkyClan= "Who?" |-|Outside the Clans= :Peachfuzz/Queen/Mother/⦁⦁/50% ::"..." :Opossumkit's jaw opens and closes a few times as he looks away. :Wolfheart/Warrior/Adoptive-father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I... I... I... sh-shuh-should've t-t-t-told you." :Opossumkit tears up. :Unknown tom/???/???/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/5% ::"Wh-Wh-Who are you? ...W-W-Wiltedfoot?" :Opossumkit tilts his head, his face scrunched up in thought. 'Trivia' *His nickname is "'Poss". *Two other people in his family have the same deformity; Daya, Webstrike's mother, and Wiltedfoot, Webstrike's brother. *He's tried to cover up his deformed leg with moss or bark, but so far it hasn't worked. 'Quotes' TBA 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__